The present invention is directed to the automotive field. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a protective shield for competition shock absorbers to protect the shock, including its threaded adjustable shaft, from excessive wear from its adjustable-compression coiled spring.
Competition shock absorbers used in the racing environment, are exposed to extreme forces as the cars maneuver through the turns of the typically oval track. The racing shocks have a coil spring whose compression is adjustable by means of a pre-load collar being rotated on a thread extending along the exterior of the shock body. As a race car is put through its paces, these coil springs deflect into contact with the outside of the shock and the normal extension and compression of the shock causes damage to the threads on the shock body, to the point where adjustment of the pre-load collar is no longer possible. This wear damage necessitates replacement of these high-end shocks long before they would otherwise need to be changed out.
It is the object of this invention to provide a wear sleeve positioned between the shock body and the spring to protect the shock body from this type of damage. The invention comprises the improvement of a protective cylindrical sleeve surrounding the inner threaded cylinder inside of the coil spring, said protective sleeve having a cylindrical body portion of a third length L3 substantially equal to L1 and an outer diameter d3 which is less than d2, whereby the outer surface or the inner cylinder is protected from rubbing-induced wear caused by the coil spring.
The protective sleeve has a flange protruding radially from one end which serves as a substitute reaction surface for the coil spring. Preferably, the protective sleeve is made of a durable plastic material selected from the group consisting of nylon, composites and temperature-resistant, high-strength plastics. The sleeves can be made in several colors which will enable pit crews to identify sets of shock absorbers with different performance characteristics, simplifying shock change out to accommodate varying track conditions.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.